


First time for everything

by Rootcause



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fucking, Sex, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootcause/pseuds/Rootcause
Summary: It's amazing what you can come away with from a Vault. Especially if it's of interest to a certain, newly human/ish, synth like Curie who "iz avin all zeez feelins for youz, sexy feelins zat I must explore on ze basis of...science"
Pristine sex toy in a vault, who knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not writer I am just having a go and seeing how it goes. Perhaps wishful thinking on the romance part of my vault dweller and her girl??

Anna lay on the bed and ran a hand gingerly down the bare hips of curie who was nestled beside her but facing away. “Are you sure?” she asked, peering over the woman’s shoulder to try and get a bearing on the thoughts running through the synths mind.  
“Oui” Curie confirmed as she arched one of her legs so it was raised from the bed. “I want this”  
Anna clenched her jaw but conceded to the woman’s request. She moved her own hips forward and pressed the tip of the shaft against Curie and slid it across her folds. Herself still unsure how this chance find in vault 109 of an untouched strap-on had incited such curiosity from the synth now resulted in the two of them lying front to back in an abandoned building with the scientist begging Anna to penetrate her. “I want to feel what it is like to be penetrated” she had said, “but only by you” she continued.  
A soft moan drew Anna back to the present and she noticed Curie was biting down on her lip in anticipation, she could also feel how the shaft moved more freely across the moistening folds as her arousal increased.  
She pressed the tip into her opening, her hips applying pressure as it entered her. She felt Curie buck and heard her whimper, fearing she was hurting her Anna made to pull out but Curie reached behind her and with fingers digging into skin begged her to continue. 

Anna kissed her shoulder and began slow and steady thrusts. Curie turned to bury her face into the pillow as her moans grew louder. This in turn was increasing Anna’s own desires, she reached for Curie and turned her face to her. Anna captured her in a searing kiss, her eyes open throughout and she thrust into her deeper still. Her mouth muffling Curie’s cry.  
Without breaking the kiss Anna managed to find purchase with her foot at the bottom of the bed, she moved her hand from Curie’s face to her thigh and she raised it higher. Using the new found support at her foot she adjusted her position so that she was almost raised from the mattress and she grinned. She bucked her hips and slid so far into Curie that her pelvis fell flush against her with a soft slap, she pulled back a little and thrust again and again before falling back into a steady softer rhythm. The creaking sound of a rickety bed frame and age old springs were the only sounds to accompany their heavy breathing and intermittent moaning. 

Anna knew Curie well enough to recognise her signs, as she tried to ball the fabric of the mattress into her fist and her raised leg began to twitch and shudder “You’re so close baby” she whispered into her ear earning an incomprehensible sound in response. She pulled back a little and looked down between their bodies, watching the purple shaft come into view then disappear back into her lover with each thrust she gave. The way it glistened in the moonlight caused her breath to hitch.  
She grabbed at Curies waist and puller her close, buried her head in Curies shoulder and increased her speed. She felt beads of sweat trickle down her face, her back and the valley of her breasts  
“You’re so beautiful” she whispered into Curies neck. “So beautiful” 

Curie turned her head to look at her, reached up and tangled fingers in the hair of her lover. “On top of me...” she managed to mumble out as her inner walls flexed around the pumping shaft, not knowing how much longer she could withstand the intensity. 

“What?” Anna pulled back and looked at her

“I-I want you on top of me... doing this, I want to-to look ... at you”

Anna nodded and pulled out of her, she scrambled to her knees as Curie rolled onto her back and spread her legs. Anna lent forward, one hand above Curies shoulder to support her weight above her while the other hand guided the tip back to her entrance. It was a struggle but she refrained from merely ploughing back into her and instead like how it started she coaxed tip inside then pulled back out and repeated the motion. She leaned back and pushed Curies thighs further apart and once again moved slowly inside her. Curie looked down at where their bodies met and was mesmerised as she watched and felt it enter her. Anna leaned back on her knees, her hands took hold of Curies hips and she rocked back and forth, she could feel resistance as the shaft rubbed against Curie’s inner walls. Changing tact she raised both of Curie’s legs and placed on against each of her shoulders and pressed firmer against her pelvis. She kissed her ankle and ran her tongue up the inside of her leg, biting and nipping along the way

“Mon amie you are amazing” Curie moaned, raised herself onto her elbows as her head lolled backward. 

Teasingly Anna pulled out of her again, causing the woman to sigh at the loss. Raising her head she watched as Anna slid the shaft though her folds but didn’t enter her.

“You tease” she cried “you absolute tease” she removed her legs from Anna’s shoulders and shuffled up to her. Kissing her soundly on the mouth and snaking her hands around to take firm hold of Anna’s buttocks “Please...Anna...”

“I want to taste you...” Anna managed to get out as Curie bit on her bottom lip. She reached down and ran her fingers over her opening “You’re so wet...” she took one of Curies hands and curled it around the shaft, guiding it along the length “See?” 

Curie could only watch as Anna pulled her hand away from the strap on and brought it to her mouth, kissing and sucking the wetness from her palm. As if on cue she fell back against the mattress and raised her lower body off the bed and offered herself to Anna who didn’t hesitate and when a skilled tongue probed at her entrance Curie almost came undone. She closed her eyes and waited for the fingers to seal the deal but when it became apparent none were forthcoming she opened her eyes confused. “Were are your fingers?” she asked

“Hmm?” Anna was still nuzzled into her crotch “right here” she wiggled them 

“No, that’s not what I mean” she makes a motion to sit up but a firm hand against her chest coaxes her back down. Anna moves above her, her hand again supporting her over her. 

“I know what you meant” she smiles “But not tonight”

With her free hand she takes Curies hand and guides it back to the shaft, she moves her hips to it slides through her clenched fist “Put me inside you” her words are coarse

Curie swallows hard as she feels for her opening with the tip of her index finger, her nerves are sensitive and she cannot help the whimper that escapes her when it rubs against her. Nor can she help herself as she angles it so as to rub against it further, the subtle movement of Anna’s hips does not go unnoticed. 

All the while Anna’s eyes are on her, dark and wanting and Curie cannot look away. 

Her thigh muscles twitch as she eases it inside for the umpteenth time that night. She feels it slide through her grasp as Anna begins her slow rocking motion. Barely in side her. The slow creak of springs indicating the pace.  
She pulls her knees up as Anna inches closer, the pace still slow and steady and not fully in. Her hands trail Anna’s sides and come to rest just below her rib cage. Anna leans forward, her eyes still on Curie. She deepens the thrust but only just. 

“Tell me...” Anna begins, her voice low “ what you want...”

“More” Curie replies, her eyes held in place by Anna’s 

“Deeper?”

“Yes” 

Anna pushes further, her pace still slow. She pulls out and enters again

“Harder” Curie almost pleads 

She thrusts forward, pulls back and out. Enters again and thrusts double. 

“More?” She asks

“Yes” 

Anna wraps one of Curies legs around her waist, gives her one kiss on the lips and thrusts hard and deep, hard and fast then slows only to thrust deep into her again and again. She slows, pulls back and almost out eases forward, eases back then quickens the pace again and deeper and deeper till every thrust has her colliding with Curie. The slap of them bumping against one another, the slick sound of her moving through Curies wetness, the quickened creaking of springs struggling to cope. 

Anna grabs her other leg and wraps that around her waist also, she reaches under her and lifts her until she is kneeling and Curie is wrapped around her, balanced on her hips and the shaft of the strap on. She continues pumping into her while taking a nipple into her mouth, licking and nipping. 

Curie begins to moan louder and her head falls back, her legs tighten around Anna and she falls backward one hand supporting her as her own body matches Anna thrust for thrust 

“Come on baby” coaxes Anna, hard fast and deep.

She moans louder, she clenches around the shaft as it continues pushing on. So deep, so hard.  
Her legs twitch, her toes curl, she balls her hands into fists. She screams as her resolve gives way. Her body drenched in sweat goes limp as Anna lowers her onto the mattress, her thrusts slowing. 

Through exhaustion Curie smiles “amazing”. She pulls Anna down on top of her, shaking her head and clamping her hands on Anna’s behind to keep her inside earning her a little whimper inducing thrust at acknowledgment. 

A countless amount of minutes pass as they lay there, catching breaths and soft caresses. Finally Anna makes the slow move to pull out of Curie and rolls onto her back, the strap on standing proud at her hips. 

“I very much enjoyed that” muses Curie as she lies on her front and traces lazy circles with her fingers on Anna’s stomach.  
“Me too”

“Perhaps we can do it again some time?”

“Sure”

 

Curie sits up on the bed, quickly straddling Anna. A look in her eyes

“Seriously?” Anna chuckles as the woman raises up a little and reaches behind her, hovering precariously. A wry smile tugs at her lips as she places her hands on either side of Curies hips and watches her slide down. The pace staring anew.


End file.
